Gimlis schönster Traum
by Alistanniel
Summary: In Träumen ist bekanntlich nichts unmöglich. Gimli/Galadriel (zumindest hätte Herr Zwerg das gern *g*)


  
_Inhalt: In Träumen ist bekanntlich nichts unmöglich.   
Genre: Romantik   
Disclaimer: Master Tolkien   
Author's Note: Da hab ich mich schlußendlich doch noch dazu durchgerungen die Story zu diesem Bild aufzuschreiben: www. booby. at/ bilder/ arts/ galadriel2. jpg (Leerzeichen wegdenken). Die Fic ist movieverse, basiert auf der Special Extended Edition. (ich liebe sie nun mal)._

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Gimlis schönster Traum**   
  
von Alistanniel

  
  
  
  
Es war Nacht. Über den Wipfeln des Goldenen Waldes schien der Vollmond. Leise erhob sich Gimli von seinem Lager. Er konnte nicht schlafen, und beschloss sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Dabei wusste er gar nicht, wohin er eigentlich gehen sollte.   
Flüchtig erinnerte er sich eines kleines Teiches, den er bei der Ankunft in Caras Galadhon in der Ferne bemerkt hatte. Er entschied sich dafür diesen Ort aufzusuchen. Vorausgesetzt er fand in der Dunkelheit den Weg dorthin.   
  
Schneller als erwartet, hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Spiegelglatt lag der Teich vor ihm. Doch er war nicht allein. Als er am Ufer eine Gestalt bemerkte, suchte er Schutz hinter einem Baum. Die Silhouette war die einer Frau, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Er hatte zwar noch nicht viele Elbenfrauen gesehen, dennoch wusste er das diese goldenen Locken nur einer gehören konnten.   
  
Galadriel, die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes. Ja, das war sie. Gimli trat noch ein Stück in den Schatten des Baumes zurück, jedoch ohne den Blick von ihr zu lassen.   
Er konnte sehen, dass sie mit einer anmutigen Bewegung den Umhang löste, den sie trug. Als das Kleidungsstück ihre Schultern hinab glitt, hielt er den Atem an. Darunter trug sie nichts.   
Zunächst wollte er sich abwenden, doch seine Augen begannen wie von selbst über ihren Körper zu gleiten. Über die Schultern und den Rücken hinab.   
Erst als sie den Fuß ins Wasser setzte, fiel der Umhang ganz zu Boden. Mit langsamen Schritten watete sie tiefer in den Teich hinein. Bis sie sich schließlich abstieß, und mit kraftvollen Zügen zu Schwimmen begann.   
Der Teich war nicht sehr groß, deshalb hatte sie die andere Seite schnell erreicht. Ein paar Mal schwamm sie hin und her. Doch plötzlich tauchte sie unter. Gimlis Blick wanderte umher, sich fragend, wo sie wohl wieder an die Oberfläche kommen würde. Aber sie kam nicht. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Ihr war doch wohl nichts geschehen?   
  
Dann endlich tauchte sie wieder auf. Gimlis Herz setze einen Moment lang aus und er schnappte nach Luft. Nie glaubte er etwas Wundervolleres gesehen zu haben.   
Das nasse Haar umfloss ihr Gesicht, und fiel zu beiden Seiten ihres Körpers auf die Wasseroberfläche. Langsam näherte sie sich dem Ufer. Jeder Schritt gab einen weiteren Teil ihres perfekt geformten Körpers preis. Das blasse Mondlicht hüllte sie in eine magische Aura.   
  
Schließlich reichte ihr das Wasser nur noch knapp bis über den Bauchnabel. Als hätte sie etwas gehört, blieb sie plötzlich stehen und sah sich um, bis sich ihre Blicke für einen Moment trafen. Hatte sie seine Präsenz etwa bemerkt?   
Sein Blick wanderte ihre Schultern hinab. Mit den Augen fuhr er jede Linie auf ihrer glatten Haut nach. Er begann sich vorzustellen, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn seine Hände diese Haut berühren durften.   
O ja, er wollte sie spüren. Seine Finger über die zarten Schlüsselbeine hinab zu ihren Brüsten gleiten lassen. In Gedanken zeichnete er unsichtbare Linien und Kreise auf ihre weiße Haut, während seine Hände weiter nach unten glitten, vorsichtig ihre schmalen Hüften umfassten. Er konnte spüren, wie ihr Körper auf seine Berührungen reagierte. Sie wollte ihn!   
  
Sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude, und er hauchte mit rauer Stimme ihren Namen. Doch plötzlich wurde er in die Rippen geboxt. Warum tat sie das, fragte er sich, als die Umgebung sich aufzulösen begann, und Galadriel mit ihr.   
  
Unwillig blinzelte Gimli, und blickte direkt in Aragorns Gesicht. Er begriff schnell, dass es er gewesen war, der ihn geboxt hatte, nicht Galadriel. Hatte er zu laut geschnarcht?   
Doch am vorwurfsvollen Kopfschütteln des Waldläufers erkannte er, dass dies anscheinend nicht der Fall gewesen war. Offensichtlich hatte er Galadriels Namen im Schlaf laut ausgesprochen.   
Nicht zum ersten Mal war er dankbar dafür, dass man unter seinem Bart nicht erkennen konnte, dass er rot anlief.   
  



End file.
